epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Elf
Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in Perception. * Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saves against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Trance: Elves meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day in place of sleeping. You gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Wood Elf * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * '''Fleet of Foot: '''Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. * '''Mask of the Wild: '''You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. High Elf * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Cantrip: You know one Cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Eladrin (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Seasons: Each Eladrin is associated with a particular season. When making an Eladrin, choose your season: Spring, Summer, Autumn, or Winter. You may choose to change your season at the end of a long rest. * Fey Step: As a bonus action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. When you reach 3rd level, your Fey Step gains an additional effect based on your season; if the effect requires a saving throw, the DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier: ** Spring: When you use your Fey Step, you can touch one willing creature within 5 feet of you. That creature then teleports instead of you, appearing in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you. ** Summer: Immediately after you use your Fey Step, each creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you takes https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Fire%7Cfire damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1 damage). ** Autumn: Immediately after you use your Fey Step, up to two creatures of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Conditions#Charmed%7Ccharmed by you for 1 minute, or until you or your companions deal any damage to it. ** Winter: When you use your Fey Step, one creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you before you teleport must succeed on a https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom%7CWisdom saving throw or be https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Conditions#Frightened%7Cfrightened of you until the end of your next turn. Sea Elf (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Ability Score Increase: Your https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Constitution%7CConstitution score increases by 1. * Sea Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the spear, trident, light crossbow, and net. * Child of the Sea: You have a swimming speed of 30 feet, and you can breathe air and water. * Friend of the Sea: Using gestures and sounds, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts that have an inborn swimming speed. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Aquan. Kategorie:Rasse